The Pretty Comittee:Up and Running
by Epic Queen of Hearts
Summary: The first in a mini-series about the Clique: Massie returns from London,baggage free. But is the new and improved Pretty Comittee ready for the hardest things yet? High school seniors, and middle school crushes?
1. Characters,BITCHESSSSS

The PC:In Full Swing

* * *

><p>I do not own the Clique. I only own the character I made and the plot. Lisi owns the rest.<p>

(Summary:Claire and Massie didn't expect it. Alicia didn't. And Kristen and Dylan didn't. But the PC doesn't back down from anything, not even*gulp* high school.)

* * *

><p>THE RETURNING CHAMPIONS<p>

* * *

><p>Anjali deLove- Used to rule OCDB High until she was mysteriously moved away. But now she's back, and and she's not going anywhere.<p>

Haly Griffin-Knows something about Anjali's moving that no one else does... Has a boyfriend(very quasi) in Aaron. Says Anjali is just a washed up wannabe. But then why is she so shocked to find out she's back?

Floridea Susom- Just the perfect sweetheart-or nawt…

Ryder Scanlon- Doesn't understand girls,so lets them figure out who's dating him. Has 2 interests; a supposed LBR and football. Maybe he'll choose his own girlfriend this time around.

Aaron Onle- Has an apparent 'interest' in Haly. But then why does he look at Anjali every 30 seconds…?

* * *

><p>THE FRESHMAN<p>

* * *

><p>Alicia Rivera- Moved to Spain over 8th grade. And now she's back,ready to rise to the top. With her Rannish(Real Spanish) ways,beta is exactly where she's meant to be.<p>

Claire Lyons- Having spent all 8th grade and summer with Cam and Layne, will she have to sacrifice something for the returning PC? Layne or Cam? Or both? Maybe neither?

Dylan Marvil- Dylan's a stray. All she has left is Kemp-and they're just barely hanging on-,the show,and... MASSIE? Where did Alicia come from? Is she back? And why does Dylan mysteriously disappear every day?

Kristen Gregory- Having hung with the soccer crowd all this time, she wants one thing;Dempsey Soloman. If Massie can get him for her,then its all good. Or,at least, for her it is.

Massie Block- Back sporting a Bitish accent and more determination than ever, Massie's ready to face the impossible;seniors. And maybe even gain a few more PC sistassss

* * *

><p>THE HEARTBREAKERS<p>

* * *

><p>Dempsey Soloman-He doesn't want all the girls that come at him:he wants Kristen. Why can't Derrick understand that? Just because he lost Massie doesn't mean everyone else needs to have no life...<p>

Derrick Harrington- Who needs the Pretty Comittee when you have cheerleaders? But when Massie shows back up, maybe he's nawt as hawt as we,thought...RYHMING!YEAH,MANNNNNN

Josh Hotz-Alicia left without warning;causing his heart to turn to stone. He goes through girls like candy,but one day he finds an imported Spanish watermelon sucker. Savor? Or throw it out when it gets rough?

James Wright- Moved here for Massie,but she wasn't too thrilled. Rejected,he joins football and becomes highly wanted among the OCD girls. The accent always gets 'em...DAMN YOU,ACCENTS! JKJKJKKINDAJKJKJK

* * *

><p>THE LBR'S<p>

* * *

><p>Alyssa Giovani- Call her what you want- just know you might nawt wake up with a dry nose. Nope,bloody it will be. Has a crush,but he's completly out of reach...right? Maybe with the help of some horribly fashionable people, he'll be a couple inches closer.<p>

Layne Abeley- Back and nerdier than ever,Layne is ready for anything. Even the-PRETTY COMMITEE? Maybe if she pulled a few strings once again,they would be gone...

Asia Santango- A real sweetheart. Believe's in her own abilities, and is shocked when she finds out the PC does too. Well,they believe in her potential...But does she have what it takes to be an 'it girl'?

* * *

><p>Okay, I look forward to posting the first chapter tomorrow!<p> 


	2. The Pretty Factor

I do not own The Clique. Lisi Harrison does. I only own the plot and my characters.

* * *

><p>"Hello?Lucky Lou's? Yeah me and my friends would like some shrimp fried rice,hold the rice. Some General Tao,and some noodles. What do you mean,what kind? There's more than one kind? Whatever,get us all of them. Yes, even the Japanese kind. Well, go find some! Deliver it to 2495 Block Estate. Goodbye to you too, bastard!" Staring at the phone, Dylan cursed. She turned to the PC. "I suggest checking your noodles for spit."<p>

"BITCH,PLEASE! JUST GET ME MY MOTHERFUCKING MOZERELLA STICKS!" Kristen turned around to her clique. "You might wanna check your sauce for pee."

"Where are they? Claire said,bursting into the spa/sleepover building at the back of the Block's Estate.

"Kuh-laire. We need love!" Massie and Alica stretched out their arms, ready for Claire's monster hug. "I missed you guys too much for my own good! Kemp is one of the hottest people on the planet, yet so very dull conversationally speaking." Dylan commented, looking out the window every 20 seconds for food delivery guys.

"You're still dating Kemp?" His name rolled off of Kristens tongue like a disease. "You're still crushing on Dempsey?" Dylan shot back with the same look tenfold, and Kristen looked away, cheeks ablaze.

"Fill. Me. In." Alicia and Massie were looking at them like 5 year olds about to watch the newest Dora special.

"Well,little here has been going steady with a certain Fisher... And Dylan's been a total stray. Kristen has done absoulutly nothing but grow boobs and play soccer; which did nothing but increase her crush on Dempsey..."

"Why are you talking about yourself in the third person Dylan? It's quite confusing if you ask me..."

"OMFL,Massie. Your accent is so hawt!" Alicia exclaimed, looking her to her left.

"Why,thank you, I try to be HAHP." Hawt As Humanly Possible.

"Lolz. So me and Dylan were thinking a-" Kristen was inturupted by Claire.

"Did it hurt to finally use your brain?"

"Shut up,Kuh-laire." Dylan said playfully, sticking her tongue out at said Claire.

"We were thinking and-say something claire and prepare to get slapped-we thought if were going to gear up the Pretty Comittee, we were gonna need a few more members."

"I completely agree. All other people who do say 'Aye'."

"Ayeeeeeee."

"Great!Anybody got a yearbook?"

"Why?" Dylan asked,rifling through her Prada bookbag.

"So we can see if there's any possible candidates." Kristen pulled out a gold and silver colored yearbook with big,yellow letters that read OCD a quick B was scrawled next to it.

"They really went all out that year..."

"Why do you have this?" Alicia asked her,raising a perfectly tweezed eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? So that she can look at pictures of Dempsey whenever she wants." Claire scoffed and looked over at Kristen.

"Okay,Kuh-laire. What's up with you?"Massie asked,dropping Kristen's stalker book.

"What do you mean?"

"You've be a total party pooper. Have you been hanging around Layne?" She turned towards Dylan and Kristen. "You guys let her hang around Layne? Did you at least try to stop her."

"We tried to drag her back to the soccer table with Cam, but she refused to leave. We figured it wasn't our problem if she went from a 8 to a 4 in a single sitting." Kristen said calmly.

"What is the matter with you people? Have you actually been LISTENING in English class? I will deal with you after I deal with this situation." Massie motioned over to the yearbook furiously,and then picked it up.

"We should do elimination rounds! Like the X Factor!" Dylan suggested.

"Dyl,hate to burst your bubble but-that's a great idea! C'mon!" Massie ran in to the sauna,where there was a big,white screen.

"Uh,Alicia is confused to what that is."

"Massie is confused to why Alicia is talking in 3rd person. Oh,crap,you got me doing it! It's a Smartboard, thank you very much." Massie scrawled something in purple marker.

"Huh?LOL? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, absolutely nothing. I just like writing LOL." Massie quickly erased it and wrote 'possible candidates'. Kristen was already shouting out names.

"CAMERON WASHINGTON,ALYSSA GIOVANNI,ANJALI DELOVE,ASIA SANTANGO,..." By the time Kristen was quiet,they had 20 names.

"Well,we can't take Cameron." Dylan drew a big cross on the girls face.

"Why not?"

"Because you already have me. You don't need any other girls with unisex names."

"Okay,Dyl." Massie said,moving Cameron's picture out of the way while rolling her eyes.

"Don't you give me that look!"

"What look?"

"You're very lucky the food is here,or I would've smacked you to Canada."

"Why not Asia?"

"Because I missed you too much for you to go that far away again." Dylan opened the door and there stood Layne and some other boy.

"That'll be-DYLAN?"

"Love you too,Layne." Dylan said sarcastically, taking the food from both of them. "MASSIE! COME HERE AND PAY!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT?"

"CMUZ IMH EIATOMG." Dylan said with a mouthful of noodles in her mouth and 2 mouthfuls hanging on her bottom lip.

_This can't be possible. No. I helped her. She promised to help me._Layne thought and forced a smile as she swiped Massie's card._I'll lose Claire all over again._

The door slammed closed.

* * *

><p>Who did Layne help? And how did they help her? I know,but you don't.<p>

MWHAHAHAHAHAHWHAHAHAHAHA*cough cough cough*

See you tommorow.

It'd make me happy if you reviewed. = )


End file.
